Simplemente Complejos
by Coffee Mind
Summary: No creas todo lo te dicen, a veces los lugares mas peligrosas, las personas mas malas y los tiempos mas oscuros son solos disfrazes que la vida te pone para que seas mas fuerte, feliz y con prosperidad en el futuro. Unete a el dia a dia de los pacientes del Hospital Psiquiatrico Nueva Esperanza. El Ranking puede varias dependiendo del capitulo, advertencias dentro. Multiparring.
1. Prologo: Sindromes

**¿Uhhh? Si, soy yo, Ylera, aqui les dejo otro fic que estos empezando ha hacer.**

 **Disclarimer: South Park no es mio, si lo fuera seria todo yaoi y gaydades (?**

 **Complejos**

Síndrome de Asperger:

A veces confundido con Autismo de alto funcionamiento, es una condición mental que afecta la interacción social de la persona en los aspectos de las emociones, conversaciones, temas de interés y mas, naturalmente ven las cosas con gran desinterés y monotonía al hablar, naturalmente es más difícil de detectar que otras puesto que los que lo padecen parecen ser personas comunes y corrientes.

Misofobia:

Clasificada como un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo (T.O.C), es cuando la persona manifiesta un gran desagrado y repulsión a la suciedad y gérmenes, temiendo por su propia salud es capaz de aislarse en un solo lugar para evitar contacto con cualquier germen que exista, las manifestaciones más obvias son el lavado excesivo de manos y limpieza.

Limite de Personalidad:

Es un trastorno mental el cual afecta las emociones del individuo que lo posee llegando a veces hacer confundida con bipolaridad, las emociones de tal pueden llegar hacer muy inestables cambiando de una a otra en cuestión de minutos por lo cual les dificulta hacer amistades y relacionarse con otros. Una de las consecuencias puede ser la drogadicción y suicidio.

Bulimia Nerviosa:

Pertenece al grupo de trastornos alimenticios, normalmente las personas que padecen este trastorno tienden a comer grandes cantidades de comida en un muy limitado tiempo sin poder evitarlo, para luego intentar de todas las formas posibles vomitar para evitar subir de peso. También estas personas pueden llegar a presentar depresión y aislamiento e inclusive rechazo y bullying por parte de compañeros que inciten al comienzo de tales prácticas.

Autolesión:

Se le denomina autolesión o automutilación a la acción de dañar su propio cuerpo, mayormente las personas que lo hacen es para liberar tensión, sentimientos negativo, porque es como un sedante ante tantos problemas o porque sienten que tienen el control de esta. Aunque se le asocia con el suicidio, esta acción no tiene como fin la muerte. Se puede presentar en el paciente depresión, limite de personalidad, trastorno antisocial, trastorno de estrés post-traumático entre otras.

Síndrome de Wild man:

Síndrome exclusivo de Papua Nueva Guinea, es conocido porque a los individuos con este síndrome van por los lugares haciendo pequeños robos a tiendas, locales improvisados, turistas, etc. Pueden pasar así un periodo de tiempo y luego regresan como si lo que hubieran hecho fuera solo una broma inocente.

Anorexia Ansiosa:

Asociada con la Bulimia Nerviosa, también es un trastorno alimenticio, pero en este caso la persona no tolera comer en ningún caso, se somete a "Dietas" que suelen ser soportar hambre por largos periodos de tiempo. Se da en mujeres más que en hombres. Se le atribuye como una opción ante el rechazo social o amoroso de cierto o ciertos individuos. Las personas con este trastorno suelen tener también depresión y baja autoestima.

Bipolaridad:

O trastorno bipolar, afecta a ambos sexos y se conoce que comienza a partir de los 15 y 25 años, no se conocen las causas de tal trastorno pero se sabe que los parientes de una persona con esto lo pueden padecer de igual manera. Las personas con bipolaridad tienen episodios (Lapsos de tiempo) en las que están muy felices y con mucha energía para luego estar deprimidos y con cansancio, son muy delicados si toman medicamentos antidepresivos, insomnio y drogas puesto que los puede llevar a un psiquiátrico. No se concentran mucho.

Masoquismo:

Es un trastorno Psiquiátrico en la cual la persona encuentra el placer, relajación y gusto en pensamientos, humillaciones y golpes desagradables. Su nombre se debe al escritor Austriaco llamado Masoch.

Piromanía:

Catalogada como T.O.C y trastorno. Es la obsesión de alguien hacia los incendios y el fuego. Se conoce que la persona con este trastorno siente una relajación, gusto y curiosidad hacia las estaciones de bombero. Se les confunde con incendiaros, o sea personas que queman para causar algún mal. Se puede desarrollar de niños y adultos, es un trastorno muy escaso.

Personalidad Múltiple:

Es un trastorno psicológico en la que el individuo tiene de dos y en casos especiales más de diez personalidades en las que cada uno tiene diferente forma de pensar, hablar, comportarse y recuerdos propios que ninguna otra de las otras personalidades, incluyendo al original, podrá recordar. Se da como causa a este trastorno algún tipo de abuso en la niñez o estrés. Naturalmente la personalidad original tiende a ser depresiva y calmada mientras las otras son hostiles y dominantes.

Tourette:

Catalogada como Síndrome de Tourette, es un trastorno neuropsiquiatrico que es heredado en la infancia y empeora en la adolescencia, comúnmente presenta tics, movimientos involuntarios, sonidos e inclusive malas palabras. Algunos con el tiempo la superan, no existe un tratamiento exacto, pero el relajamiento es recomendable, también el preocuparse mucho por los tics los hace empeorar.

Acumulador:

En la rama de los T.O.C sobre salen algunos, en este caso, el de la acumulación. También conocidos como Acaparadores, es el nombre que obtiene una persona la cual recoge objetos hasta llenar su casa e incapacitarle el traslado de un lugar a otro. Muchas veces consideran a aquellos objetos como parte de sí mismos y se tornan violentos si los mueven o intentar tirarlos.

Psicopatía:

Carecen de emociones y de ansiedad, su sistema nervioso autónomo es bajo, se le reconoce como un trastorno antisocial. A diferencia de otros trastornos, síndromes o T.O.C, la psicopatía ni tiene un comportamiento único que los distinga, algunas características son las que tienen en común, como el bajo o nulo remordimiento. Por mucho tiempo se ha dado una mala imagen de tal trastorno, tal como que todos tienden a ser violentos.

Esquizofrenia:

Trastorno mental en la que el individuo tiene dificultad en diferenciar lo real de lo no real, no puede manejar situaciones normales con facilidad y ocasionalmente actúa de una forma peculiar.

No se conoce las causas, pero es probable que se halle en los genes y sea hereditario, afecta a ambos sexos por igual, puede empezar en niños a los cinco años o en adolecentes a principios de esta. Las personas no pueden dormir, concentrarse y todo el tiempo están tensos. Luego de un tiempo comienzan con alucinaciones, aislamiento, problemas a la hora de decisiones, hablar sin sentido.

Al tomar pastillas pueden llegar a temblar, estar nerviosos, estar con insomnio y tener vértigo. Si no se les atiende debidamente pueden llegar al consumo de drogas, alguna enfermedad física y en casos extremos, suicidio.

 **Bien, este es el primer capitulo de la historia, si, estoy segura que nadie se esperaba el documento de trastornos, sindromes y T.O.C s, pero es importante que ustedes sepan, asi nos ahorramos que los personajes se pongan a explicar su condicion medica.**

 **Por otro lado, tengan en cuenta que es algo complicado manejar estas cosas, asi que pido perdon si no soy tan realista en cuanto a las acciones de los pacientes, si no lo hago bien o si es un poco burloso, si algo es asi, haganmelo saber.**

 **Tambien les dejo un reto, en los reviews dejen su opinion de quien creen que tenga cada trastrono.**

 **Ejemplo: Pip-Esquizofrenia.**

 **Saludos psicologicos: Ylera.**


	2. Hospital Psiquiatrico Nueva Esperanza

**Advertencias: Temas delicados, si no soportas leer sobre trastornos, sindromes y T.O.C s, puedes salir.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park no es mio, es de Tray Parker y Matt Stone, esta historiaes ficticia, es solo para entretener y sin lujo ni nada.**

 **Nota: Notas al final del capitulo.**

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico Nueva Esperanza:**

:-¡Puaj!- Y volvía a esa rutina maldita, no le importaba lo que los médicos le digan, lo que su madre con dulces palabras tratara de hablar, nada ni nadie lograría sacarle aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

:-¿Hay alguien ahí?- detrás del baño, como siempre a las 5:00 A.M, el chico rubio llamado Butters o como él le decía, ¨Mil caras¨ llegaba a usar el baño. Debíacambiar su horario si deseaba no ser interrumpido.

:-Ahora salgo…-Sin muchas fuerzas se levanta y tira de la cadena, se acerca a la puerta y la abre dejando entrar al rubio.

:-¡Oh! Eric, un gusto verte aquí.

:-Si, lo que digas Marjorine.

:-¿Quién?

:-Oh, perdona, te he confundido con otra persona, buenos días Butters.

:-Buenos días Eric.

Después de la ¨animada¨ plática con, por el momento, Butters, Eric se dirigió a su habitación, pasando sin querer cerca del salón P.

:-¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme, me han hallado, necesito ayuda!

Y ahí estaba esa voz, cada que alguien pasaba era lo mismo, siempre se oía gritar, y todos temían a ese ser, era parte del salón P, la que, con mucho tiempo y dedicación lograron saber, era la más peligrosa.

:-Pobre chico.

:-Y que lo digas, se la pasa ahí siempre, debe estar muy solo y triste.

:-¿Cómo puedes descifrar eso? Tú eres un hijo de puta sin sentimientos.

:-Pues Clyde se la pasa diciendo eso sin parar – Bufo sin mucho ánimo – Yo solo lo repetí.

:-Bien, yo ya creía que eso de las terapias te habían vuelto un ser muy sentimental, Stan.

:-No, en realidad no me importa ni una mierda si salgo o muero aquí.

:-¿Y el judío?

:-Kyle sigue desinfectando por sexta vez nuestrahabitación y se niega a salir de ahí, dice que todos tienen gérmenes y morirá al mínimo contacto.

:-Que idiota, aquí el único al que debería temer es a Kenny, el por ser pobre es el más sucio.

:-¡Hey! No es cierto, yo soy tan limpio como ustedes dos.

:-Lo que digas puta, como sea ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

:-Yo quería venir a ver a Marjorine, Stan solo se vino de colado, ¿Verdad?

:-Eso o quiere conquistar a Marjorine.

:-¿! Que!? ¡Si osas acercarte a ella maldito hijo de puta!

:-¡N-no es cierto, sabes que nunca intentaría hacer nada en contra de Butters! ¡Cartman, has algo!

:-No lo sé Stan, yo solo quiero ir a mi cama.

Y nuevamente se dirigió a su cama y volvió a dormir.

:-¡Hey! ¡Craig, aquí!

:-¿? Ah, hola Gregory, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

:-Mmmm, no mucho pero me parece muy interesante.

:-Oh.

:-Si, pero al final esto no sirve sabes, no importa lo que hagan, nunca saldremos de aquí.

:-Ánimo, todo saldrá bien.

:-¡Oh, claro que sí, siempre hay que tener mucha fe en que pronto estaremos bien!

Siguiendo su camino con ambos brazos vendados hasta las axilas, Craig llego hasta el cuarto P-28.

:-¡Hey chico raro!

:- ¿!Que!? T-tu otra vez… ¡Fuera de aquí, no te diré nada sobre mi!

:-¿Cómo te llamas?

Y callo, un casi eterno silencio reino hasta que con una gran voz el joven en la habitación le respondió.

:-¿! Para que lo necesitas!? ¿!A caso quieres hacer experimentos conmigo!? ¡No seré parte de tus experimentos!

: -N-no…veras yo…

:-¡Vete, vete, vete! ¡No moriré a manos de un maldito! ¡Largo!

:-Que grosero.

:-Craig, deja de intentar hacer amistad con el chico gritón, sabes que nunca te querrá hablar, es un jodido raro.

:-Al igual que tú, yo y cualquiera que entre a este lugar, Token.

:-Ay hombre – Resoplo juguetón – dame gracias a mi que te he conseguido algo único.

:-¿Qué? ¿Mi libertad, a Strippers, un buen cigarro?

:-No, te conseguí las llaves de los cuartos del salón P.

:-¡Wow!

:-Si lo sé, pero tanta experiencia sirve al final.

:-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Te acostaste con alguien?

:-¿Qué? ¡No! Solamente me escabullí en la sala de la enfermera Lizzy y las tome.

:-¡Y yo ayude!

:-Huesitos no te metas.

:-¡Craig! No le hagas caso Clyde, tu estas muy bien hoy, dime ¿Has comido acaso? ¿Quieres algo? ¡Oí que hoy darán tacos, ya sabes, deberíamos ir!

:-Pues…- El castaño solo veía con cierto sonrojo al chico de color mientras en su mente pasaban en si hacer caso a los doctores e ir a comer algo o aguantar algo mas y tener la hermosa figura que tanto deseaba. – En realidad yo…

:-¡Ira conmigo!

:-¡Tú no te metas Kevin!

:-¿!He!? Claro que lo hare, Clyde ira conmigo un rato a comer tacos para luego ir a pasear, ¿Verdad lindo?

:-Ah… - Antes de responder ambos chicos lo veían con cierta lujuria en sus ojos.

:-Yo aquí sobro, adiós. ¡Adiós chico raro!

:-¡Ah, no oía nada lo juro! ¡N-no me mate!

:-No lo hare. – dijo mientras se alejaba con una débil sonrisa.

:-¡Por favor! – casi las lagrimas llegaban a su mentón - ¡Necesito a Caos en estos momentos!

:- Pip, yo no sé quien es Caos.

:-Es otro de tus personalidades But…digo Marjorine.

:-¿Qué? –Dijo la, por ahora, muchacha - ¿Butters lo sabe? ¿Sabe de mi acaso?

:-Pues no creo, o tal vez si, digo ese día Cartman quería que lo ayudaras a escapar y tú te negaste, cuando las cosas se volvieron más peligrosas tu gritaste – elevo sus manos al aire mientras se paraba en la almohada que tenia – "!Yo soy Caos, creador y hacedor de la maldad!"

:-Oh, eso explica mucho…Philip perdona, pero en estos momentos no quiero nada, en serio.

:-Oh – dijo ya sin ánimos – Pe-pero Kyle tú tienes muchos productos de limpieza escondidos y que son letales, ¿Me puedes rociar con algunos?

:-No.

:-¿Por qué?

:-Porque Craig ya me los robo la mayoría, solo me dejo con unos que otros y muy suavecitos que dejan que los virus se reproduzcan y…! Oh, Dios, fuera de mi habitación, debo limpiar!

:- Entonces ¡Mierda! La enfermera Lizzy dijo que estaría bien en ¡Culo! Poco tiempo.

:-Me alegra Thomas, pronto serás libre.

:-Si, pero no ¡Carajo! quiero dejarte ¡Culo sucio! de ver Craig, eres…la ¡Vagina voladora! persona que mas me importa aquí. – Dijo mientras sostenía con cierta vergüenza las manos de su locutor – Si quisieras…yo podría ir a tu habitación esta noche y…

:-Thomas tu bien sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

:- Lo sé pero ¡Vagina! Tú no sabes cómo es ¡Pene! El.

:-No lo sé, pero si sé que me ha enamorado.

:-Espero que ese ¡Mierda! enamoramiento tuyo no te ¡Cojudo! termine destruyendo.

Y salió con lagrimas y un corazón nuevamente destruido.

:-mmmm….

:-Shh… - dijo intentando sonar como una mujer - Cartman…Cartman…

:-mmmm Que pasa Ma…

:-Hijo ¿Que quieres de comer?

:- Quiero tres combos de KFC.

:- C-claro hijo – dijo entre carcajadas - ¿A-algo más?

:-Si, quiero un traje de Lady Gaga para navidad.

:-Claro que s-s-s-si hijito mío.

:-Ma, una cosa más…

:-¿Si?

:-Quiero que me pases a la rana Clyde, no he dormido con él en mucho tiempo.

:-¿! CLYDE! ¡? – Y sin esperarse una monumental risa de parte del chico rubio se oyó hasta la sala de recreación - ¡No jodas Cartman, no sabía que eras gay por Clyde!

:- ¿Qué carajo? – volteo a ver a Kenny y Stan, el primero casi orinándose y el otro intentando reír, patéticamente, pero haciendo un esfuerzo de reír - ¿! Que mierda hacen aquí!?

:-Kenny quería saber si eras gay por Butters o gay por Kyle, pero al parecer eres gay por Clyde.

:-¡Pobretón maldito!

Y comenzó la pelea que después de quince minutos, tres apuestas de parte de Craig, Token y Kevin a favor de que Cartman mataba a Kenny y cinco guardias se había acabado, dejando a ambos sedados hasta el medio día del siguiente día.

:- Hey, ¿Puedo pasar?

:-¿Te has bañado acaso?

:-Em…No.

:-Entonces vete de aquí.

:-Kyle, se supone que soy tu compañero de habitación para que te recuperes, si me sigues sacando tarde o temprano alguien vera que estoy durmiendo desde hace dos semanas en la habitación de Kenny.

:- ¿Y? Se supone también que tú tienes Asperger y te vale mil mierdas lo que pase ¿Por qué tan preocupado, he?

:-…Tal vez porque si eso llegara a pasar, a ti te mandarían al salón P y ¿Me sentiría triste? – intento adivinar uno que otro sentimiento, inútilmente.-

:-Ah, odio que tengas razón, pasa.

:-Gracias.

:-Por cierto, ¿Alguna noticia de quien es el nuevo?

:-¿El del cuarto P-74? Ni idea, solo oí decir al enfermero Jason que es un paciente muy especial, creo que tiene Piromamcia, piroparia, pariamia…

:-Piromanía, trastorno en el cual el individuo tiene cierto gusto y amor hacia los incendios.

:-¿Cómo puede ser que siendo tan listo, estés aquí en un hospital de locos?

:-Ni idea Stan, solo esto y ya.

:-mmmm…Bien, por cierto, Craig sigue intentando hablar con el chico del P-28.

:-Yo creo que está enamorado.

:-Eso mismo creía, pero ¿Y Thomas? Él lo ha amado desde que entro aquí.

:-No puedes decidir los asuntos del corazón Stan.

:-Si, tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿Tienes hambre? Oí de parte de la pelea de Token y Kevin que hoy hay tacos.

:-¿No hay nada más?

:-No lo sé viejo, pero ¿Vas o no? – Le extendió una mano de forma principesca –Seria agradable ir a comer juntos.

:-Ay Stan – dijo con un poco de risa – Vamos pues.

 **¡Hola! Aqui Ylera, espero que este capitulo responda las dudas sobre el primero, como dije, pueden variar los Rankings, este no lo considero verdaderamente "Ranking M.A o W", pero no se confien, habra capitulos de un solo P.O.V o general, tambien les dejare a veces algunas recomendaciones como la de este capitulo, tambien espero agregar musica y todo. Pero sera para despues.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	3. Hospital Psiquiatrico Nueva Esperanza II

**Advertencia: Temas delicados, menciones de T.O.C s, Sindromes y Trastornos, malas palabras y lenguajes algo fuerte.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park no es mia, es de Tray Parker y Matt Stone. Esta historia es ficticia, sin lucro ni nada, su mision es enretener a los fans.**

 **Nota: Notas al fin al del capitulo.**

 **/ &&&&&&&&&/**

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico Nueva Esperanza**

 **Parte II:**

:-Entonces yo dije ¡Pollo!

:-Que gracioso Kevin.

:-Si Kevin, muy gracioso. – Dijo el serio chico de color – A sido la mejor historia.

En una mesa en la cafetería, dos chicos comían a "Gusto", mientras uno disfrutaba la presencia de sus enamorados.

:-Oye Clyde, ¿Quieres comer?

:-¿He? Ah…yo ya comí, gracias Token.

El joven castaño al no poder seguir viendo a sus enamorados disfrutar una comida, decidió irse.

:-No le hubieras dicho nada.

:-Kevin, Clyde es muy sensible a todo, estoy seguro que ahora estará llorando por algún lado, si en verdad lo amamos, debemos dejar esta maldita guerra entre nosotros e ir y sacarlo de ese abismo.

:-Tu plan es excelente y todo eso pero cuando se vaya ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Nos olvidara? Nos va dejar aquí y hará su vida con alguien mas. Aceptalo Token, Clyde es algo imposible para ambos.

:-¿Ves? Fue bueno salir, Kyle.

:-No estoy muy seguro Stan, este lugar esta muy sucio.

:-Oh, vamos, recién la trapearon.

:-¿Con que agua?

:-Que paranoico, solo se que con agua y ya.

:-No tienes que ser muy frio conmigo Stan.

:-Siempre soy así, ¿Por qué debería ser otro contigo?

:-¿Por qué fui el único que se acerco a ti cuando llegaste y te hizo tener amigos?

:-Oh….claro.

:- ¿Qué opinas?

:-Pues…tu bien sabes que los horarios de vigilancia varían de día en día y tener un plan específico para llevar a cabo es algo peligroso y muy poco útil, Craig.

:-Oh, vamos Gregory, tu sabes sobre los horarios, o si no ¿Cómo le haces para estar espiando a la comida en las madrugadas sin que te hayan pillado?

:-¿Por qué soy cool?

:-No, no lo eres, como sea, dile al culón de Cartman que lo necesito cuanto antes para poder discutir sobre el plan, necesito completarlo antes de la siguiente semana.

:-Viejo, ¿Realmente estas enamorado de esa persona? Digo, ¡Nunca la has visto en tu vida!

:-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, Gregory, esa persona es más que un físico.

:-Si, lo es, es solo un pobre diablo al cual nunca has visto pero te trae como loco, en cambio, el pobre de Thomas ha sido tu amigo desde hace tres años Craig, ¡Tres jodidos años!

:-No metas a Thomas en esto, el es otra cosa, tu más que nadie sabe que nunca lo vi con esos ojos.

:-Pero el sí, dime, ¿Le has dicho algo sobre lo que planeas?

:-No…

:-Philip, ¿Estoy gordo?

:-… - ¿Qué podría decir? – N-no…

:-Dudaste.

:-No, no lo hice.

:-Pip…

:-Clyde, tu estas bien, ¿ok?

:-No sé, quiero dejar esto Pip, en serio, pero no hallo.

:-Conmigo no es con quien debes hablar eso, es contigo Clyde.

:-Pobre Kenny, esta sedado hasta mañana.

:-Tranquila Marjo, estará bien.

:-Kyle, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

:-Claro, puedes.

:-Bien, cuando Butters regrese, dile que…

:-¡Responde!

:-¡Te juro que no conozco a esa persona! – el pobre chico gritaba y lloraba por tantos gritos que la persona frente a él le hacía.

:-¡No mientas VERGA, Craig está enamorado de ti!

:-¡Es que no sé quien es!

:-¡Mientes, Carajo!

:-¡E-e-es la verdad!

Con la desesperación al punto de explotarle la cabeza, Thomas golpeo la puesta en un intento desesperado de abrirla.

:-¡Hey, detente!

Y ahí se hallaba esa chica pelirroja.

:-¡No Mierda!

:-Deténgase en este instante paciente.

:-No…hasta que el muera.

:-NO DIGA QUE NO SE LO ADVERTI.

:-¿Qué? – dijo un chico con la cara más graciosa que se podría imaginar.

:-Lo que oíste, Craig estaba pidiéndole a Gregory una vigilancia para poder saber los horarios de las vigilancias, valga la redundancia, que tienen en el salón P.

:-Me lo hubiera pedido a mí, Gregory no sabe nada en primer lugar, Stan.

:-Tal vez necesitaba a un experto.

:-No te metas Marjorine, cuando Mama Token tiene esa cara, es asunto serio.

:-No te metas Kevin.

:-¿Por qué, me atacaras?

:-No me provoques.

:-Ooooohhhh! Mami Token se enojo.

:-¿Se podrían callar? Estamos ocupados aquí.

:-Si Kyle, pero dile al señor T.O.C. que deje de joder.

:-¿A si?

:-Si.

:-Tranquilícense, amigos.

:-…Bien.

:-Lo que digas Marjorine.

:-Esto es ¡Mierda! Injusto enfermera Rebeca.

:-Red, idiota, soy Red.

:-Lo que digas ¡Puta!

:-Ese… no fue tu Tourette.

:-Lo sé.

Dejando al joven en su habitación respectiva, la enfermera Red se dirigió al cuarto P-28.

:-¿Te llego a hacer algo?

:-No porque tú llegaste.

:-Tranquilo, el pronto se ira, o algo así dijo Bebe que oyó decir a Nicole, que escucho de la boca de MacKey.

:-Bien, realmente es horrible que tenga que soportar a ese chico.

:-Si, cuanto ha pasado ¿uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco años desde que te hablo por primera vez?

:-Creo uno, Red.

:-Si…Oye, ¿No sabes cómo se llama?

:-No sé, pero oí decir a una de las personas con las que hablaba que consiguieron las llaves de Lizzy.

:-Oh, Lizzy es una maldita despistada, siempre deja sus llaves por ahí.

:-…Red…

:-¿Si?

:-Cuando podre salir, llevo aquí hace mucho tiempo, quiero salir.

:-¿Lo deseas en verdad?

:-Mucho Red.

:-Bien, hablare con la jefa, Tweek, pero eso significaría dejar a los Otros, salir también. ¿Podrás con todo eso?

:-No creo…

 **Bien, capitulo tres finalizado, saben chicos, realmente esta historia me ha atrapado.**

 **Espero que les este agradando a ustedes, el publico y como siempre recuerden que dudad y eso las respondere, solo dejen su Review.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	4. Con amor, tu familia I

**Advertencias: Mención de Síndromes, T.O.C s, Trastornos, lenguaje vulgar y mas, si no toleras alguno de estos temas puedes salir, de lo contrario disfruta tu lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Esta obra es ficticia, todos los personajes mencionados son de igual manera como la serie, propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De una Fan para los Fans.**

 **Nota: Notas al final de capitulo.**

 **/ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/**

 **Con amor, tu familia:**

Era el día de las visitas, los que ya casi se iban estaban arreglando sus cosas, otros esperaban felices a contar sus progresos, y Tweek, poder salir.

:-Recuerda, mientras todos estén en la sala de visitas, tú puedes pasearte, a las 4:00 P.M, cuando todos estén ya de vuelta, tú debes estar en tu camita.

:-Si, Red. – dijo mientras arreglaba su cama, esperando, no encontrarse con los demás sujetos del Salón P.

:-¡Oh viejo! Dormí tan bien, me hacia falta dormir.

:-Habla por ti pobre, yo solo estaba ahí oyendo tus jadeos.

:-¿Jadeos? – preguntan ambos chicos - ¿Qué jadeos?

:-Eso de "Oh, si Marjorine, súbete, pero que lindo cuerpecito, vamos, se que te gusta esto", esos jadeos, tonto.

:-Por Dios, Kenny, que asco. – El pobre pelinegro solo dio una cara de repulsión hacia tal imagen que se creo. – Eso es repugnante.

:-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada sobre tus noches de "Pasión", Stan.

:-¿Qué? Cuéntame Kenny. – Contesto Eric a tal revelación, por nada en el mundo se perdería de un buen chisme.

:-No. Kenny no digas nada. – Intento evitar que su "secretito" salga a la luz.

:-No, dilo Kenny, tienes derecho ha hablarme sobre eso.

:- Pues, la verdad es que Stan en sueños siempre murmura algo.

:-¿Qué cosa?

:-Pues…lo sabrás si me ayudas Eric.

:-¿A que cosa sucio?

:-¡No me digas sucio, maldito!

:-¡Tu no me llames maldito, sucio idiota!

:-Hey, calmados. – Hablo la voz de la sabiduría de ese Team - ¿Ahora porque pelean?

:-Kenny tiene información valiosa y no quiere compartir. – Dijo en forma de suplica – Dile algo Kahl – Ahora el mantenía a Kyle agarrado de la camisa con carita de perro.

:-No es cierto, Kyle, yo quiero que me ayude a conquistar a Butters.

:-Tranquilos, Cartman, si realmente quieres saber esa información hazle el favor a Kenny.

:-¿Ves? Kyle me apoya.

:-Ugh, bien.

:-¡Hey! Hola. – Llamo la atención el chico ingles seguido de Pip, Butters, Clyde, Kevin, Token y Craig.

:-Hola Gregory, chicos, ¿Y Thomas?

:-No ha podido salir desde ayer. – Habla Tucker al sentir todas las miradas puestas en el. – Tuvo un problema con Red.

:-Oh, ¿Porque? No suele ser agresivo, y menos con tu prima Craig. – Contesta el pelirrojo a cierta distancia del grupo para no ser contaminado.

:-No se, solo esta molesto conmigo.

:-Se lo dijiste ¿Verdad? – Ahora todas las miradas pasan de Craig a Token, quien con esa pregunta ha traído un cierto pavor al pelinegro de nervios de acero. – Dime, ¿Cómo reacciono?

:-No lo se y ni me importa, nunca lo quise en ese sentido. –Todas las miradas vuelven a el. – No entiendo que le hizo pensar otra cosa.

:-Que tal ¿La forma que lo tratas, que siempre estas con el, que te gusta tocar su pelo? – Ahora es el judío que tiene todas las miradas.

:-Es cierto Craig, Thomas es un chico muy fuerte, pero tiene sentimientos y todo y no parece justo lo que le haces. – Hablo el pequeño de la boina – ¿Porque nunca le aclaraste todo?

:-Si, el siempre se sonroja cuando estas con el, o como en el día que lo salvaste de aquel ataque del culón de Cartman. – El pequeño Butters también salió a la defensiva.

:-¡Hey!

:-Tu mas que nadie sabe como es ser herido Tucker.

:-Lo se, chicos, Thomas es mi amigo, lo quiero en ese modo, pero nunca lo vi con esos ojos de amor.

:-Claro, no te enamoras de un ser que ves desde que ingresaste aquí y es tu amigo desde hace tres putos años, pero del extraño chico gritón del cuarto P-28 al que solo lo has oído gritar, dices que te recuerda a alguien y solo lo has oído y "Conocido" hace un jodido año no se diga ¿Verdad? – lo acuso

:-Aun si Craig cometió el mas grande error al esperanzar a Thomas ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar de quien se enamora el? ¿Acaso ustedes no han hecho estupideces por amor también? – Salió a ayudar al chico pelinegro. – El quien no haya hecho eso por favor, insúltelo.

Nadie dijo nada.

:-Kyle tiene razón, chicos, todos somos unos idiotas cuando aparece el amor, en especial ustedes. –Señalo a Kevin, Token, Kenny y Stan – Son iguales así que no vengan aquí y se hagan los santos.

:-Clyde tiene razón, Tucker has lo que quieras, pero, aun así sigo diciéndolo, ¿Qué te trae tan loco? Es solo un joven que quizás nunca veas en tu vida.

:-No se, pero solo con esa vocecita me ha hechizado, siento que ya lo conozco, que es algo que no debo dejar ir…No otra vez.

:-Bien, ustedes son los pacientes mas peligrosos en este hospital psiquiátrico, pero, gracias a nuestra directora, Wendy Testaburger, ustedes tendrán un permiso especial para despejarse hoy, salir al patio, a la zona de recreación y mas.

:-Exacto, enfermera Red. – Tomo el micrófono y la atención la recién llegada mujer de pelo negro y largo. – Pero, si alguno intenta huir, comete alguna falta o es agresivo, se le devolverá a su cuarto. – Todos asintieron, obedientes a las palabras de la poderosa dama. – Bien, ahora les leeré sobre quienes tienen hoy visitas, al escuchar su nombre van donde la enfermera Bebe y la enfermera Lizzy los llevaran al salón de visitas, claro esta, en la sala opuesta a la de los demás salones, solo por seguridad.

:-Oh Dios, tengo ngh miedo Red.

:-Tranquilo Tweek, nada pasara, yo estoy contigo.

:-Si, pequeño Tweek, te apoyamos en todo, ¿Ok?

:-Gracias también a ti Henrietta, no se que haría sin tu amistad.

:-Bien.

:-¡Ahora, los nombres de los que tienen vistas!:

· David Rodríguez

· Christopher DeLorde

· Damien Thorn

· Henrietta Biggle

· Pete Svart

· Michael Denials

· Frikle Thompson

· Tweek Tweak

· Estella Havesham

· Mike McKowski

:-Bien, si oyeron su nombre, pasen en forma ordenada según la lista que leí. Los demás pueden retirarse sin hacer mucho relajo.

Y cada uno salió feliz, mientras los otros eran pasados a la sala de visitas exclusiva del salón P.

Se oían gritos y muchas risas maniacas, por lo cual, el chico del Tourette salió a revisar.

:-¿Qué es esto Mierda?

:-¿He? ¿Thomas? – Lo llamo otro chico casi de pelo naranja, parado viéndole.

:-No ¡Mierda! Inventes, ¿Bradlye?

:-¡Si, me reconociste! – el peli naranja no dudo y se tiro en los brazos de su amigo. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Lograste ser novio de Tucker?

:-Yo…

Y nuevamente sus hermosos ojos azules se conglomeraban de lagrimas sin poder contenerlas, no pudo mas, lloro.

:-¿Qué paso? ¿El te hizo algo?

:-Si.

:-¿Qué, que fue?

:-No corresponderme.

:-Oh, Thomas, ya he pasado por esto, ¿Recuerdas a Butters, verdad?

:-Si. Al final no creo que ni tu ni Kenny lo conquistaron.

:-Je – rio en voz baja – Como sea, ¿Y los chicos? Solo tenemos poco tiempo y quiero estar con ustedes.

:-Claro, seria bueno para todos.

:-Tweek, ¿Quieres sentarte junto a mi? – Le ofreció el francés con una sonrisa sin maldad.

:-Oh conmigo pequeño. – Hablo el mayor del grupo.

:-Christopher, Michael, déjenlo, es la primera vez que ve a su familia desde que entro a este lugar, estoy segura que querrá estar con ellos.

:-Es ngh cierto Henrietta, ¡P-pero no me odien! –Pidió al ver la cara de desilusión que pusieron sus amigos.

:-No te odiamos Tweek, solo quería que te sentaras por el momento junto a mi.

:-Si, yo también lo quería.

:-¿Y-y si ngh todos nos sentamos juntos?

:-Parece buena idea Persé. – lo apoyo el chico con colmillos.

:-Entonces vamos.

Todos se dirigieron a sentarse en una de las bancas desocupadas en orden:

Pete y Mike, Georgie y Damien, Henrietta con Tweek y Michael y Christopher.

:-Oye Persé, ¿Crees que podrás ver al chico que siempre te grita?

:-Ni me lo ngh menciones, seria ngh la peor pesadilla. – Rio por lo bajo.

:-Pues yo oí decir a Red que seria lo mejor mantenerte lejos de esa persona, creo que sabe ella quien es.

:-No se, ella me pidió el nombre, pero como no sabia no le pude decir, ella no sabe.

:-Oh. – contesto la chica.

:-¡Oh hijo! – la mayoría de las madres se llenaban de lagrimas y emoción al poder volver a ver a su hijo o hija al fin.

:-Hola mama – le respondió el chico pelirrojo - ¿Cómo has estado?

:-Eso debería preguntarte yo Kyle, Ike suplico venir y como ves, gano – dio una pequeña risa para luego poner un rostro triste – te hemos extrañado mucho hijo, en verdad nos haces falta.

:-Lo se, pero estoy bien, digo, comparto habitación con alguien.

:-¿Una chica? – le dijo algo lujurioso su hermano menor.

:-No, un chico, Ike, eres peor que Kenny – dijo lo ultimo con una risilla.

:-¿Uh, y quien es amor? – Le pregunto su madre con curiosidad - ¿Es bueno acaso o es un peleonero?

:-Nada de eso, tiene Asperger y no habla demasiado, es agradable eso si, se llama Stanley Marsh.

:-¿¡Que!? – grito llamando la atención de todos en esa sala, hasta de los chicos que pasaban por ahí, se acomodo, tosió y prosiguió en voz calmada – Stanley Marsh, tu, ¿En serio sientes eso?

:-Si. – dijo con tono tosco. - ¿Algún problema?

:-¿Bromeas cierto? Esto es lo mejor, hijo, estoy tan feliz por ti, nunca creí que tu…tu….

:-¿Tuviera una mísera emoción?

:-A-algo así.

:-Mama, me gusta, creo que estas son buenas noticias, digo, estas son buenas para mi.

:-Que bueno estar aquí, te he extrañado hijo. – dijo casi llorando Laura al ver a su hijo después de un año, desde que lo vio la ultima vez.

:-Mama, gracias por venir, quiero preguntarte algo.

:-C-claro, ¿Qué ocurre?

:-¿Qué debería hacer si una em… un hombre me gustara, pero nunca lo haya visto y el único contacto que he tenido con el por un año haya sido sus gritos cuando le hablo, pero siento que lo conozco de algún lado, por que me resulta familiar y por otro lado tengo a otro hombre que cree que lo amo pero le he dejado en claro mas de mil veces que no siento nada por el y aun así intenta enamorarme pero yo quiero al chico gritón del salón P-28?

Silencio.

:-¿Mama?

Y ahí yacía el cuerpo de Laura Tucker desmayado.

:-Hola, chicos.

Voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

:-¡Oh Dios! Bradlye, que bueno verte de nuevo amigo.

:-Gracias Token – dio una risilla traviesa - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?

:-Pues, Clyde, Craig, Eric, Kevin, Kyle, Stan, Gregory y Butters tienen visitas hoy, Kenny en cambio fue a pasearse por ahí.

:-Oh, ¿Y ustedes?

:-Token y yo no tenemos – Respondió Philip.

:-Oh, que triste. – dijo el chico peli naranja – quería verlos, aunque sea por hoy.

:-¿He? ¿Acaso no te dejaron salir del salón P?

:-Pues, si, pero solo por hoy, a las 4:00 debo estar en mi habitación.

:-Oh.

Caminaba tarareando una que otra canción que se sabia, esperando encontrarse algo en que entretenerse hasta que Butters por fin terminara de hablar con su madre, o sea su suegra.

:-¡I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie am… - Se detuvo - y no se que maaaas…! – siguió caminando.

:-¡Gah! ¡Henrietta, no, es que me dan cosquillas!

:-¿He?

Paró en seco, conocía esa voz ¿Pero de donde?

:-Oh, vamos Tweek, es para animarte por lo que paso. – Dijo sin ninguna malicia.

Y es verdad, en efecto, los padres de Tweek no fueron informados y por ende no llegaron, Pete y los otros aun hablaban con su familia, pero Henrietta hace diez minutos termino de hablar con su madre.

:-Lo se – dijo al finalizar sus carcajadas – pero… quisiera salir un rato a pasear, a intentar no se, algo nuevo mientras podamos.

:-Bien. – Lo tomo de la mano y salieron juntos, parando al ver a Kenny como estatua – Por aquí Tweek, creo que este esta drogado.

:-Claro. – Siguiendo aun con las manos unidas rodearon al chico rubio y siguieron felices su camino.

Cuando ya estaban lejos, el pobre – Literalmente – de Kenny por fin reacciono.

:-¡Ah! ¡ES EL CHICO GRITON DEL CUAL CRAIG HA AMADO DESDE QUE LO OYO!

Y corrió hasta el azabache.

 **/ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/**

 **Bien, antes que nada, los apellidos de:**

 **-David, Damien, Henrietta, Tweek, Estella y Mike las hallé en la Wiki oficial.**

 **-Los de Christopher, Pete, Michael y Frikle los invente yo.**

 **En otro punto (XD), agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, en especial a :**

 ***Alemi: ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad! Gracias por poner en Follow mi fic, animaste mi día.**

 ***Llama Azul: Nena, mi corazón de Grinch es tuyo, gracias por tales palabras, fueron muy confortante saber lo que opinabas de mi fic. Si, fue difícil hallar algo que fuera apto segun el universo original de la serie (Si, me oí tan Luisito), lo de Craig, en el próximo entenderás mejor.**

 **Como siempre, intentado que les agrade el fic : Ylera.**


	5. Con amor, tu familia II

**Advertencias: Mención de Síndromes, Trastornos, T.O.C. s, lenguaje vulgar y temas delicados. Si no te agrada alguno de estos temas puedes salir, de lo contrario disfruta tu lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes mencionados aquí pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Los escenarios y trama son de mi pertenencia, el objetivo de esta obra es entretener a los fans y sin ningún final lucrativo.**

 **Nota: Espero se vean los separadores que use. Notas al final del capitulo.**

 *************************((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))********************

 **Con amor, tu familia**

 **Parte II:**

Después de que su madre haya sido llevada a un hospital normal, Craig se dio a la fuga de "Te amo" Thomas.

No quería herir al chico, el había sentido eso cuando amo como loco a aquel chico rubio con sonrisa de ángeles, y aunque el haya sido el que lo hirió primero, luego lo pago cuando a el le hicieron lo mismo, peor cuando quiso recuperarlo y termino descubriendo que el chico se había ido del pueblo.

Le dolió, esa fue la razón para tener esa vida, esa mísera vida que deseaba cambiar, para si algún día la vida le permitiera ver otra vez al chico rubio con sonrisa de ángeles, seria capas de amarlo como nunca lo hizo.

:-¡Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaig!

Y ahí venia Kenny, gritando y corriendo a su dirección con una velocid…¿¡A su dirección!?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Vaya – Dijo asombrado Token – nunca creí que en verdad el salón P fuera así.

:-Pues, ya sabes, aparte, el chico nuevo con piromanía, Dios, una vez intento quemar su habitación. – Tomo un poco de te de la cafetería donde conversaban todos – Me causo gracia que al final se haya hecho parte del grupo _"Cigarros y Café Expreso",_ termino siendo una buena persona, algo loca, pero buena.

:-¿ _Cigarros y Café Expreso_? ¿Qué es eso, Bradlye? – Pregunto algo confundido el chico de la boina mientras tomaba un pastelito que había tomado de la cafetería - ¿Es un grupo malo?

:-¿Malo? Al contrario, sus lideres son unas buenas personas, son amables, velan por el bien de todos sus miembros y los demás. Una vez tuve un problema con un compañero y casi me ataca, pero Tweek, uno de los lideres, junto a su fiel amigo Christopher me salvaron, les debo una gran gratitud desde ese día.

:-¿Tweek? Que lindo nombre – contesto entre pastelitos el pequeño ingles - ¿Quiénes son sus lideres aparte de él?

:-Pues, en si solo el y la chica misteriosa de Henrietta.

:-Oh, ¿Son novios acaso? – Pregunto feliz el chico de color.

:-Pues, siempre están juntos, no dejan que nadie lastime a ninguno de ellos, se toman las manos siempre, yo creo que…tal vez si.

:-¡Oh! ¡Que tierno! – Le respondió el de la boina, una vez mas, con pastelitos en boca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Hijo, ¿Cómo han ido tus terapias?

:-Bien mama, aunque, me conto Kyle que en realidad, tengo mas personalidades. – Admitió avergonzado.

:-Hijo – Lo tomo de las manos – estarás bien, te lo prometo, dentro de poco estarás de vuelta en casa, con papa y mama, podrás volver a ver a Charlotte.

:-Charlotte… - Repitió con tono lastimero en su interior.

:-¿Ocurre algo Butters?

:-Mama, ¿Te haría realmente feliz si me caso con ella?

:-Muy feliz, mi hijo casado con la hermosa chica canadiense, una chica linda, respetuosa, inteligente, dedicada y muy servicial, muy, muy feliz me haría.

:-Bien… - Dijo mientras en su corazón una por una, las partes que lo conformaron alguna vez se caían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿Tweek? ¿Ocurre algo? – Lo llamo su fiel amiga – Llevas viendo ese cobayo de peluche desde que entramos aquí, ¿Te sientes mal acaso?

:-No…es que – Se seco una lagrima – desearía ir a la cafetería.

:-Bien, pero si algo te ocurre no dudes en decírmelo, ¿Vale?

:-Vale.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Aghhhh…

:-¿Qué mierda…quieres?

En el suelo, el pobre – otra vez, literalmente – de Kenny yacía después de la "cálida bienvenida" que Craig le dio cuando este al correr y caer sobre el le dejo sangrando la nariz.

:-Craig – Dijo entre dolores – T-tengo algo importante que decirte.

:-¿Qué cosa?

:-¡VI AL CHICO GRITON AFUERA DEL SALON P!

Y es así como Craig se volvió mas rápido que Flash en un segundo, llevando como un simple papel el cuerpo de Kenneth McCormick.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¡Entonces yo dije : POLLO!

:-Que gracioso.

:-Si Token, es chiste muy gracioso ese.

Mientras los cuatro amigos conversaban, las cabecillas rubia y negro entraron con bandejas en mano y se servían café late exprés, dos capuchinos, cuatro pasteles de fresa y café, y Henrietta decidió un simple café y una rebanada tarta de crema con merengue y limón.

:-¿Eh? ¡Oh Dios! – Exclamo feliz.

:-¿Ocurre algo Bradlye? – Le pregunto su amigo con Tourette.

:-¡Miren, el chico rubio y nervioso que va ahí es Tweek Tweak y la chica pelinegra a su par que lo toma de la mano es la chica misteriosa, Henrietta Biggle!

:-Wow. – Se limito a decir Token, seguido de Pip.

:-Deberías llamarlos, seria bueno conocerlos. – Le sugirió Thomas.

:-¡Eso seria grandioso! – se levanto decidido - ¡TWEEK, HENRIETTA, AQUÍ!

Ambos nombrados voltearon y se hallaron con el peli naranja junto a un pequeño chico con muchos pastelitos en la boca y boina, un chico de color con un aire de confianza y seguridad, y un chico que, Tweek sintió que no le convenía cruzar ninguna palabra, algo en su interior le punzaba y eso significaba problemas.

:-Hola – Dijo Henrietta al momento de sentarse del lado de Bradlye, claro esta, tomando la mano a Tweek.

:-Hola, mi nombre es Philip Pirrup, pero todos me dicen Pip. – Le extendió la mano.

:-Hola Pip, soy Henrietta.

:-Hola, yo soy Thomas y este chico es Token. – se presento Thomas.

:-Un gusto, el es Tweek Tweak. – Señalo al rubio. – No habla mucho, bueno, no hasta que se sienta confiado.

:-Hola Tweek. – Lo saludo Pip

:-Ngh…Hola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Debes comer algo.

:-No papá, solo necesito mas tiempo. – Se excusaba el castaño.

:-Lo que le haces a tu cuerpo es algo malo, come.

:-Si viniste solo para decirme eso, ya te puedes irte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Red, ¿Y tu protegido? – Le pregunto Bárbara.

:-Con Henrietta, ¿Por qué preguntas Bebe?

:-Lo oí de Wendy, el porque decidiste ser enfermera, trabajar aquí, pero exactamente, porque lo proteges a el.

:-…No quiero que vuelva a sufrir, nunca, el es un gran chico, no merece lo que le paso.

:-¿Te sientes culpable?

:-Algo así.

Se retiro en busca del rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¡CHICOS, NO CREERAN LO QUE HA PASADO!

Entro a la cafetería un feliz Kenny.

:-¿Qué ha ocurrido Kenny?

:-Pues, por fin vi al chico grit….

Lo vio, ambos lo reconocieron como el drogadicto rubio de la salida.

:-¿Kenny? ¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunto el pequeño de la boina.

:-Tu… - Se limito a decir Tweek, cuando…

:-¡Kenny, no corras tanto!

Entro como alma que lleva el diablo Craig entro a la cafetería y cuando estaba a punto de "Suicidar" a Kenny, paro en seco, ante esos ojos verde oliva, ¿Acaso…?

:-¡Craig, el chico grit…! – Estaba a punto de "presentarlo", pero fue interrumpido.

:-¿¡Tweek!? – Grito el pelinegro.

:-¿¡Craig!? – Respondió el rubio.

:-¿¡Craig!? – Hablo la única chica.

:-¿¡Tweek!? – Se unió el otro rubio con Tourette.

:-¡Tweek! – Grito la enfermera Red seguida de Christopher, Damien, Michael, Pete, Mike y Georgie.

:-¡Red! – Corrió aun tomado de la mano de Henrietta hacia su grupo, _"Cigarros y Café Expreso"_ , ante la mirada del azabache.

:-¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuando soltó la mano de Henrietta, Michael, el mas alto de todos, junto a Christopher y Damien rodeaban al rubio mientras con miradas de compasión le consolaban mientras este abrazaba a su emisor.

:-Tu… - Dijo antes de darle una gran cachetada en la mejilla - ¡Vete a la mierda!

:-¿¡Porque mierda me pegas Red!? – Grito el chico ante tal acción de su prima.

:-Y aun preguntas verdad…

:-¿Qué pasa? ¿Henrietta, porque…?

Y Henrietta casi llorando, tomo a su grupo y les dijo un secreto, uno que solo el rubio, Red, Craig y ella sabían, luego les contaría todo, ahora solo necesitaba decirles una palabra y ya.

:-¿¡Que!? – Grito Christopher - ¡Eres un…!

:-¡Alto, no lo hagas, Topo! – Lo detuvo el rubio llorando a mares – No lo vale. –Vio a Craig con mirada afligida .

:-Twee… - Lo abrazo.

:-Sabia que esto pasaría, ¡Lo sabia y aun así yo…! ¡Tweek perdoname, por favor, perdoname! – Le rogaba entre lagrimas Red.

:-No es tu culpa Red – Vio una vez mas a Craig – No me busques por favor Tucker, sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, lo que **me** hiciste.

Y salió de la mano de Henrietta, junto a los demás chicos de _"Cigarros y Café Expreso"._ No lo noto, pero casi todos le dejaron una mirada asesina al pelinegro, hasta Red, quien solo le dijo _"Luego hablaremos de esto"._

 ** _***********************************(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))*******************************_**

 **Bien, chicos, antes que nada los separadores que se suponen deben salir son (.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.) así que no se si se notaran cuando el capitulo se suba, digo, desde que inicie le puse separadores para que se diferencien las escenas, pero si no, entonces sea ángeles y déjenme en su review algunos ejemplos de separadores ;-;.**

 **En otras noticias, en mi computadora este fic ya lleva de adelantado tres capítulos, luego lo subiré.**

 **También, agradecimientos a:**

 **-SspaceTraveler:**

 **¡Gracias por el Review!**

 **Y algo sin sentido, me encanta la imagen de tu perfil, la pantera rosa a sido una de las series que mas amo aun.**

 **Nena, gracias por lo de lindo, y si, no te culpo, los separadores me han fallado, hasta ahora lo note y perdona por que se confunda tu lectura ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y si, Laura no aguanta ni jotas.**

 **Llama Azul:**

 **¡Hey! una cuenta, por fin, creía que quedarías como anónima por siempre, lo de "Simplemente perfectos" me pareció A-DO-RA-BLE, un ingenioso juego de palabras ;D.**

 **Espero nena te gustara su encuentro, es lo que esperabas desde el comienzo ¿No? Y claro, ni por muy boba este la situación uno puede mandar al corashon de melón, en el caso de tu servidora, de Grinch.**

 **Lo de los góticos, nena ¿sabes leer mentes o que?**

 **Digo, esto lo tenia planeado desde antes del Bing Bang (?), lo de Kenny y Butters, pues en si, el si sabe que son la misma persona, pero mas adelante sabrás por que prefiere decirle Marjorine.**

 **Drama y locura para encuentro de Tweek y Craig, concebido aunque hasta ahora estoy leyendo tu review.**

 **La explicación de su amor, mas tarde princesa, mas tarde.**

 **Y tus conspiraciones pendejas son mis favoritas, que sigas de cerca mi historia me hace querer ir a donde estas y darte un abrazo, pero como soy pobre para ir a tu país y floja pa' buscarte, te mando besos y abrazos desde aquí.**

 **Se nota que le respondí cada duda de su Review :v**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	6. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

**Advertencias: Mencion de Sindromes, T.O.C s, Trastornos y mas, lenguaje vulgar y violencia.**

 **Disclaimer: Trey Parker y Matt Stone son los dueños de todo lo que venga en South Park, el fin de esta obra es entretener fans, de mi para ustedes.**

 **Nota: Notas al final de fic.**

 **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

:-Bien, Craig, solo te preguntare algo – Se aclaro la garganta - ¿¡QUE MIERDA DE LAS CINCOMIL CHINGADAS DE LA MADRE DE CARTMAN A OCURRIDO AQUÍ!?

:-… - No hubo respuesta, el nombrado estaba mas que petrificado – Yo…

:-¿Craig, estas bien? – Intento traerlo a la realidad Thomas mientras le tomaba del hombro levemente.

:-Viejo, en serio, nunca había visto a Red así, digo, ella no es alguien que sea calmada, pero nunca había hecho eso con un paciente – Exclamo Token, por lo que en sus adentro Thomas dijo con sarcasmo*Dímelo a mi* - Y menos contigo que eres su sangre, son familia.

:-…Con permiso.

Y salió en busca del chico de la sonrisa angelical.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Gracias a todos por venir, les agradecemos el hecho de estar muy al tanto del progreso de sus hijos, ahora, les pedimos que vayan retirándose, puesto que ya es tiempo de cerrar, gracias.

Bajo la directora mientras las familias iban saliendo.

:-Hasta el próximo año. – Se despidió

:-Si. – Le respondió el ingles con bipolaridad.

:-Oh, hijo te extrañare mucho, cuidate calabacín.

:-Si Ma, te quiero, cuidate. – Le respondió el bulímico.

:-Que Dios te proteja cielo.

:-Claro mama. – Dijo el asiático.

:-Cuidate Stanley.

:-Si mama, tu también.

:-¡OH! Por Moisés, Kyle, te amo hijo, cuidate.

:-Claro mama.

:-Y no dejes que el chico Marsh te viole.

:-¡Ike! – Le reprendieron ambos.

:-Te lo digo por tu bien, cuidate.

:-Claro papa, intentare. – Le respondió el castaño.

:-Y no olvides cuidarte, mi amor.

:-Claro mami. – Le despidió Butters.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿Mejor? – Le cuestiono mientras le daba algo de café en la sala de visitas del Salón P.

:-Algo, gracias Red. – Le brindo una de las mejores sonrisas que el pudiera darle.

:-Tweek, lo que Henrietta nos dijo ¿Es verdad? ¿El te hizo cosas malas? ¿Es por él que estas aquí?

:-Si Michael, pero… realmente no culpo a Craig, eran cosas que pasarían en cualquier momento ¿No? – Rió un poco – No importa ya, lo que paso entre Craig y yo es cosa pasada, olvidada, no quiero volver a verlo y menos volver a oír su maldito nomb…

:-¡No! – Grito mientras evitaba que entrara - ¡No harás mas mal del que has causado ya "Fucker"!

:-¡Tu también eres una "Fucker"! – Grito mientras rodeaba a la chica pelirroja.

:-¡GAH! ¡Craig! – Grito el rubio mientras intentaba esconderse tras Christopher.

:-¡Alejate, Persé! – Le indico el de los colmillos mientras evitaba que Craig pasara.

:-Tweek – Henrietta toma la mano del mencionado y lo lleva junto a ella hacia su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿¡Que!? ¡En verdad todo eso a ocurrido! – Exclamo el chico bipolar

:-Si Gregory, Bradlye solo nos presento a los lideres del grupo _"Cigarros y Café Expreso"_ , luego llego Craig y al parecer se conocen puesto que comenzaron a gritarse y todo eso.

:-¿Uh? ¿Y como se llamaba el chico? – Pregunto algo extrañado Kyle junto a Butters que tenia uno que otro presentimiento sobre este asunto.

:-¿Para que? – Le cuestiono Stan con un leve ceño fruncido.

:-Quero saber como se llama, Stan, solo eso. – Contesto seco el pelirrojo.

:-Se llama Tweek Tweak, es el que esta en la habitación P-28, ha ingresado desde el año pasado, es líder del grupo _"Cigarros y Café Expreso",_ tiene esquizofrenia, pero yo noto que esta mucho mejor que otros con esa enfermedad. – Le contesto con una sonrisa sin maldad Bradlye.

:-¿Tweek..? – Ahora ambos ponían caras sumamente preocupantes, estaban pálidos, su mirada ida, hasta que…

:-¡No! ¡D-donde se fue el maldito de Fucker! – Ahora el mas tranquilo de todos, Kyle, se encontraba gritándoles a sus amigos.

:-¡No me grites! – Dijo Pip asustado por la cara de Kyle - ¡Se fue hacia allá! – Señalo el salón P.

:-¡Bien!¡Butters acompañame, tu sabes sobre esto! – Y corrió.

:-Desearía no saber en realidad. – Y siguió a su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¡GAH! ¡No por favor! – Gritaba temiendo.

:-¡vete maldito hijo de puta! – Le gritaba Henrietta

:-¡No!

:-¡Por favor Craig, ya vete! – Suplicaba entre lagrimas el rubio.

:-¡Si! – Le apoyaba su amiga.

:-¡No, quiero aclarar las cosas contigo Tweek! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

Silencio.

:-Dejame demostrarte que en mi vida tu eres lo mas bello que me ha pasado, por favor… - Cayo al suelo con lagrimas en el rostro.

:-Yo…Craig…

Con valor, Tweek soltó la mano de Henrietta quien lo miraba sorprendida de tal acción, abrió la puerta y cuando quiso decirle algo, oyó un grito.

:-¡Alejate de el! – Ahí venia Kyle que se posiciono delante de Tweek junto con Butters. – Tucker, no permitiré que lo dañes mas.

:-¿Qué? Kyle, tu no tienes porque meterte en esto, así que vete. – Le amenazo con una cara seria.

:-En realidad si – Se armo de valentía – Conozco a Tweek desde hace mas que tu, lo que haya pasado no importa ahora, solo te diré que conozco todo lo que paso, así que aun deseándole lo mejor, te pido que te alejes.

El chico Broflovski lo veía con ojos de seriedad, Craig era un experto y no se deja vencer, lo encaro, una increíble batalla de miradas.

:-Chicos – Hablo por fin la única mujer presente, quien tenia a Tweek de la mano mientras este intentaba ocultarse tras ella – luego hablaran entre ustedes, por el momento, dejen que Tweek decida si hablar con el hijo de put…digo, Craig Tucker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿No se tardaron mucho ya? – Cuestiono Kenny pensando en las miles de probabilidades de que alguien dañe a Butters.

:-Si, es algo sospechoso – Aseguro Eric mientras veía que Stan estaba algo nervioso. – Tal vez el judío conozca al chico gritón del salón P, y sea o fue su novio.

:-…

:-…

:-¡NI EN LA MAS MINIMA POSIBILIDAD EXISTENTE MENCIONES ESO CARTMAN!

:-¡Wow! – Se limito a decir el afroamericano.

:-¿Por qué te enojas Stan?

:-¡Por nada Thomas!

:-¡Hey, Hey! – Elevo sus manos al aire en señal de paz - ¿Por qué te alteras? Solo lo decía, no creo que sea verdad.

:-¡MAS TE VALE CULON! –Y salió mas que enojado de la habitación.

:-¿Por qué se puso así?

:-Eric – Kenny tomo a Cartman del brazo y lo alejo de todos - a Stan le gusta Kyle, por eso no quería que siquiera mencionaras que su corazón pertenece o perteneció a alguien mas, aparte se como se siente, digo, yo tengo limite de personalidad y si viera a alguien con Butters como novio me muero ahí mismo.

:-Pero solo era una broma.

:-Lo se, pero el la tomo muy a pecho.

:-Ah, vamos Kenny, vamos por Stan y de ahí a buscar al judío.

:-Ok.

:-¿No quieren que los acompañemos? – Le pregunto Thomas quien alcanzo a oír que se irían.

:-No Thomas, ustedes quédense aquí.

:-Thomas – Le llamo su amigo – Yo ya debo irme, si no voy cualquiera de las enfermeras vendrá por mi.

:-En ese caso yo te acompañare.

:-Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-En serio…jamás fue mi intención lastimarte Tweek.

:-Te creo, por favor, no menciones lo que paso, es algo en el olvido, comencemos de cero, ¿Vale?

:-Si.

:-Hola, mi nombre es Tweek Tweak – Le extendió la mano.

:-¿Qué haces?

:-Dije "Comencemos de cero", vamos, presentate desconocido.

:- - Se bufo un poco – Bien, hola mi nombre es Craig Tucker, creo que te amo, es un placer. –Le dio la mano y la cerraron.

Tweek solo se limito a reír

:-¡Oh Dios, por fin! – Entro Red – Tweek, ya son las 4:05, sabes que a Wendy le gusta la puntualidad, vamos, es hora de irte.

:-Claro, adiós Craig.

:-Adiós Tweek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Veo que arreglaste las cosas con el, Craig.

:-Lo necesitaba, ambos en realidad.

:-Solo hay algo que debo decirte.

:-¿Qué?

:-Por favor, alejate de el.

:-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Espero que pronto salgas de aquí – Le abrazo.

:-Igualmente Thomas.

:-Y recuerda, hay personas mucho mejores que Tucker, encontraras a alguien algún día.

:-Gracias Bradlye.

:-¡Oh! ahí estabas, ¿Tu eres Thomas verdad? – Le llamo la enfermera Barbara.

:-Ammm…si ¿Quién me busca?

:-La doctora y directora Wendy Testaburger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Uhhhhhh! Tweek tiene novio – Le molestaba el menor de todos – Eso es tan conformista.

:-Oh, callate Frikle, Craig no es mi novio, digo, tal ves le guste alguien.

:-Y ese alguien eres tu. – Le contesto la chica.

:-¡Gah! ¡N-N-N-N-N-O! – Su rostro era demasiado rojo.

:-Se ve que te ama. – Se unió el piromaníaco con una gentil sonrisa.

:-Y muuuuuuuuuucho Twee – Dijo el chico conocido como Topo.

:-¡Cállense! – Intento ocultarse en sus piernas.

En el salón P, solo se oían risas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿Ya? – Pregunto el rubio.

:-Si, ya, pero no tenias por que decirle mi secreto a Cartman.

:-Lo siento.

:-Descuida, no se lo diré a "Todo" el mundo.

:-¡Ay, aja!

 **Bien, ahora si, perdon por aun no actualizar *Cancion para dos* y *Pasado Oscuro*, pero estoy en examenes y pronto saldre de clases y como la "Perfecta hija" que soy, debo sacar buenas notas.**

 **Aun asi, recuerden que en mi corazon de Grinch siempre amare a todos y cada uno de ustedes.**

 **¡Recuerden dejar Reviews!**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	7. Tiempo de emociones

**Advertencia: El siguiente fic contiene mención de Síndromes, Complejos, T.O.C s y mas. lenguaje vulgar, peleas y muchas malas palabras, si algo no te agrada puedes salir, de lo contrario disfruta tu lectura y deja un Review.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes son propiedad única y exclusiva de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, esta obra tiene como finalidad entretener y divertir a los fans. Toda escena, personajes y trama son ficticias y nadie debe suponer que son verdad.**

 **Nota: Notas al final del capitulo. Le dedico este capitulo a Llama Azul, mi gran seguidora.**

 **Tiempo de emociones:**

:-¿Qué ocurre Thomas? – Le pregunto Kyle al ver la cara mas feliz que su pudo haber creado.

:-¡Chicos, tengo ¡Mierda! grandes noticias!

:-¡Butters dejara que lo coja! – Grito feliz el chico rubio.

:-¡Kyle dejara de poner cloro en cada esquina y podre entrar a la habitación por fin! – Grito sin mucho "animo" en su voz.

:-¡Clyde me ama! – Exclamaron ambos contrincantes.

:-¡Tweek esta aquí! – Se emociono el azabache.

:-¡No, nada de eso!

:-¿E-entonces? – Pregunto el rojo Butters después de haber oído lo que Kenny exclamo.

:-¡La Directora Wendy me ¡Cojuda! dijo que podre salir dentro de tres ¡Verga! días! – Grito feliz mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigos.

:-¡Ay Thomas, que felicidad! – Le felicito su amigo asiático.

:-¡Gracias! – Estaba a punto de ir a los brazos de Craig cuando este sale corriendo.

:-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se fue? – Cuestiono con un dolor punzante en su corazoncito.

:-Pues…¿Tal vez por eso? – Señalo hacia cierta cabecita rubia que estaba junto a su grupo.

:-¡Hola chicos! – Les llamo emocionado su amigo de cabello peli naranja.

:-¿¡Bradlye!? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo al momento de lo abrazaba en señal de saludo.

:-Pues, al parecer dejar salir a los del Salón P resulto excelente, han cesado los gritos, golpes, peleas y mas, por eso al parecer todos los días podremos salir, aparte que según la doctora Heidi podre salir en unos tres días.

:-¿¡Que!? ¡Yo también saldré en ¡Idiota! tres días! – Se volvieron a abrazar.

:-¡Gah! – Todos voltearon hacia Tweek que temblaba rojo como un tomate mientras todos reían y Craig le miraba feliz - ¡Eres un completo idiota "Fucker"! – Exclamaba mientras se encogía en su asiento y hacia un puchero con los cachetes infladitos para luego ser abrazado por Craig quien estaba sentado a su par, luego este le dedico una mirada tierna y lo soltó para seguir hablando con los demás miembros mientras Tweek al momento de volver su vista hacia la conversación paro un segundo y vio atentamente a Thomas.

:-Hey, deja de pensar en eso – Le dijo cuando ya lo había alejado de sus amigos – No vale la pena.

:-Bradlye, es el amor de mi vida ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo supones que lo olvide? Tantas ¡Marica! cosas juntos, momentos, ¡Pene! sonrisas, abrazos ¿Cómo? – Una a una caían las lagrimas del azabache mientras veía como Tweek siguió hablando, ya no tanto como antes, pero seguía.

:-Si quieres… yo te puedo ayudar a buscar alguien para ti, cuando salgamos – Ofreció.

:-No, nadie puedo llenar este hueco que Craig me dejo.

:-Todos encontramos a quien amar, vamos, saldrás de esta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿Le duele? – Cuestionaba el pelinegro junto a su amigo.

:-Al parecer, mira que ahora esta llorando. – Le contesto su amigo.

:-Pobrecito, de seguro esperaba que Craig lo amara. – Dijo el rubio junto con Butters.

:-Pero Craig ya conocía a ese chico…por cierto Kyle, Butters, ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

Cada persona en la mesa, o sea, Eric, Kevin, Token, Pip, Stan, Kenny, Gregory y Clyde, los veían atentos, esperando conocer porque se conocían y si fueron algo.

:-K-Kyle, tu explicales… - El pequeño rubio solo vio hacia otro lado de la habitación.

:-Bien. – Volteo a sus amigos – Es confidencial, deja de meter tu nariz en esto Cartman.

:-Son amigos.

Todos voltearon a ver ahora a la recién llegada muchacha junto con su grupo conocido como _"Cigarros y café expreso" ,_ quienes solo veían al otro grupo.

:-Hola Henrietta. – Le saludo Bradlye.

:-Hola Bradlye, felicidades por tu salida. – Le felicito mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

:-Ejem – Tosió – Henrietta, eso era secreto, entre nosotros tres. – Le regaño el judío.

:-Perdona, pero no quiero que comiencen a crear chismes en torno a Tweek.

:-¿Cómo el que tu y el son novios? – Se defendió el pelirrojo.

:-Exacto, puesto que NO lo somos, somos amigos y ya.

:-¿Entonces por que siempre le sostienes de la mano? – Cuestiono el de la boina mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.

:-El es quien me lo pide, a mi no me gusta el contacto físico, pero el necesita apoyo.

:-Oh.

:-Díganle al put… - Se tomo de la sien - Craig, que cuide a Tweek.

Y salió junto con los demás, mientras Damien le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista al de la boina antes de susurrar algo junto a Christopher para luego reír.

:-¿Uh? – Cuestiono el pequeño rubio - ¿Qué fue eso?

:-Al parecer le gustas – Contesto el judío mientras comía un poco de la "Saludable y muy limpia" ensalada.

:-¡Ah! Hablando de "Gustar", sigue hablando judío, ¿Cómo se conocen?

:-Henrietta te lo dijo, somos amigos y ya.

:-¿Enserio? – Dijo sarcástico.

:-Si.

:-¿Entonces porque saliste como loco ayer en su "Rescate"? – La cara de Kyle estaba roja.- ¿Y porque Butters te siguió como tu fiel ayudante a la búsqueda y rescate de la bella princesa? – Ahora era Butters quien solo observaba su comida mientras los colores se le subían. – Hablen.

:-No metas a Butters en esto.

:-¿Por qué, Kahl?

:-Porque no tiene que ver, no tanto… - Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mas para si mismo que para los otros.

:-¿Entonces? Habla judío, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no quieres que todos se enteren que te cogiste al ex de Craig?

Furioso, se levanto y se tiro sobre Eric mientras los demás pacientes comenzaban a hacer apuestas, unas a favor de Kyle y otras a favor de Eric.

:-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – Grito la enfermera a quien todos temían - ¡HABLEN!

Todos salieron corriendo, dejando solamente a ambos chicos que seguían dándose golpizas mientras Red sacaba unos tranquilizantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Butters…¿Nos puedes decir que paso?

Mientras a Kyle y Eric los llevaban a una sala para curar sus heridas (Mas a Eric) todos se escondieron en la habitación de Kenny, al pasar unos diez segundos decidieron interrogar al rubio.

:-N-no puedo dec-cirles chicos – Los vio avergonzado.

:-Somos amigos Butters, queremos saber que tanto ha pasado para poder manejar esto, que de la noche a la mañana Craig este babeando por un desconocido que en verdad conocía y al parecer fueron algo y que tu y Kyle lo conozcan y este se ponga como loco con la "Posible Probabilidad" de que hayan sido algo y se ponga violento es muy extraño, necesitamos saberlo. – Convencía Token.

:-E-es que es algo…muy serio y malo…

:-Vamos, sacate un peso de encima, cuéntanos.

:-… - Los vio, eran sus únicos amigos, debía decírselos. – Lo siento chicos… es que no puedo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Eres un idiota, si hubieras contestado mi pregunta hubiera sido mejor, ahora estamos aquí posiblemente hasta luego de tres años.

:-Que exagerado – Volteo la vista hasta quedar viendo la ventana – Fuimos amigos.

:-Ella dijo que "Son" amigos, ¿Por qué tu dices que "fueron" amigos?

:-Cuando… - No podía decirlo, Butters y él juraron jamás hablar de eso, no sin el consentimiento de Tweek – paso algo, yo le dije a Tweek que no le hiciera caso, nunca tome en cuenta lo que el me decía, le decía que eran estupideces, pero… al parecer si eran verdad.

:-¿Es algo malo?

:-Craig tiene que ver.

:-Ah, ya entendí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿No nos lo dirás? – Cuestionaba el afroamericano.

:-No, lo lamento chicos.

:-¿¡Saben que!? – Todos lo vieron - ¡Yo me encargo de hacer hablar a Kyle!

Y Stan salió con una muy extraña, para el, sensación.

Era como si su corazón recibiera puñaladas tras puñaladas, esto sentía al imaginarse a Kyle junto a alguien mas ¿A esto se le conocían como celos? ¡Que horror!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¿En serio? – Lo vio estupefacto - ¿Comprendiste?

:-Bien, se podría decir. Entendí que paso algo realmente delicado, que tu no deseas hablar de esto, que posiblemente Craig fue un gran integrante en todo esto, que Butters y tu tienen que ver.

:-Wow… Si entendiste Cartman, eso es bueno pero ¿Dejaras de preguntar?

:-Si, pero solo quiero preguntarte algo mas.

:-¿Qué cosa?

:-¿A ti alguien te gusta?

 **Bien chicos, perdonen la gran ausencia, pero en verdad no la hacen los maestros, dicen que saldremos el 28 de este mes cuando debimos salir la primera o segunda semana.**

 **También estoy atareada porque en diciembre, exactamente el 28 cumplo mis 15 (Si, nadie jamás debió haber creído que tendría esta edad) y pues mi madre quiere una celebración bien grande ;-;.**

 **Bien, dejando mi pobre vida de esclava, Agradecimientos a:**

 **-Guest:**

 **En verdad no se si es un nombre, creo es anónimo, pero bueh. Vete a dormir niña, ya te dio respuestas… O quizás no wajajajajajajajaja.**

 **-Llama Azul:**

 **Disculpada por no comentar, descuida, conozco sobre la vida mala, si nena. Como sea, gracias por decir que es por mi que volviste a F.F. Dios, fue tan lindo w. Y si, las intrigas son las que mas me gustan y si tiene que ver con lo que le hizo el cachondo de Craig a Tweek pues veras pistas luego mija. Si, resolvieron las cosas ya y mi bebe es tan maduro con todo lo que ha sufrido. Pasara muuuuucho (Quizás no) tiempo para que lo vuelvo a aceptar como amigo.**

 **Las reacciones de Stan pues… ya saben, a Stan le gusta Kyle muchísimo y lo de Twyle, pues… no se … bueno si se pero no lo diré :v.**

 **Gracias por los besitos y cariños bebe y por cierto ….**

 ***Pamparampampaaaaaaam* ¡Te has ganado la corona de mi amada chica por haber acertado con lo de Craig y su enfermedad, si tiene autolesión bebe.**

 **Bien, como sea, ya es tarde y debo ir a un trabajo con una amiga.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	8. Amor ¿Bueno o Malo?

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fic contiene lenguaje grosero y vulgar, mencion de Sindromes, Trastornos, T.O.C s y mas. Peleas y si no eres fan de alguna de estas puedes salir.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta obra es ficticia, sin lucro ni nada y dejo en claro que toda franquicia de S.P pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone dueños pues de tal serie.**

 **Nota: Notas al finalizar el capitulo.**

 **Amor ¿Bueno o Malo?**

Desde lo que le dijo a todos, Stan se encontraba ahí sentado, daría lo que fuera por unos cuantos cajones de cerveza.

Si, emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, ir a follarse a cualquier enfermera que se encontrara dispuesta a una noche de pasión con un completo extraño que conoció en un Psiquiátrico y jamás le llamara, un posible arresto y claro, olvidarse de los jodidos retorcijones que le da en su corazón cuanto ve a Kyle era en verdad lo mejor para él.

Pero no podía, pero no podía porque desde que la Directora Testaburger llego se prohibieron los accesos día en día, las enfermeras debían usar ropa mas "Apta" y no parecer unas completas putas, y claro, la seguridad mejoro, impidiéndole ir a robar unas que otras.

Claro que en sus principios se había "Fascinado" por la chica esta, pero los diminutos jugueteos de ojos en cada que la veía y los besuqueos en su oficina que luego ella dejo no se comparaban a los jodidísimos retorcijones en su corazón y las grandes ansias de mantenerse siempre con él, no señor, claro que no.

Y así siguió el pobre Stan meditando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-Ah… Ya chicos, no hay manera que Butters, Ammm… Marjorine nos hable de esto. – Dijo ya agotado el pobre chico afroamericano.

:-¿Butters no les quiere decir que cosa, Token? – Lo vio, la ahora, chica rubia.

:-…

Todos se vieron, tal vez fuera malo, pero ¡Que va!

:-Marjorine, ¿Tu conoces a Tweek Tweak?

:-¿Tweek Tweak…? – Medito un poco - ¿No es con quien salía Butters?

Todos observaron a Kenny a quien casi le da un ataque cardiaco de las peores en la historia.

:-… No, esperen … ¿Es un chico o chica?

:-Un chico. – Respondió Kenny intentando parecer calmado.

:-Oh, en ese caso me equivoque… La chica con la que salía Butters se llama Charlotte.

Y Kenny casi perdía la vida ahí.

:-¡ AY KENNY! ¡DIJE QUE SOLIAN SALIR, ELLA Y BUTTERS YA NO SON NADA!

Y volvió a la vida el chico pobre.

:-Ejem – Tosió Clyde - ¿Entonces Marjorine?

:-Se me hace familiar, creo que una vez cuando estaba en la casa de Kyle de visita… Ammm … Butters solía mencionarlo mucho cuando paso ….

Todos la veían, ella se silencio, su rostro palideció y casi parecía como si hubiera muerto.

:-¿Paso que cosa…? – Cuestionó Kevin.

:-Yo… - Los vio con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo! – Kenny se alarmo ante tal grito - ¡Juré no decir lo que ocurrió, no puedo decirlo, ya le falle a Butters una vez, no lo hare otra vez!

:-¡Marjorine tranquila, respira! – Kenny la tomo de los hombros, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza mientras sus manos sujetaban sus cabellos.

:-¡No me toques, eres un maldito! – Grito - ¿¡Como pudiste, Como pudiste, Como pudiste!?

:-¿Qué? Marjorine, tranquila, lo que pasa es que…

:-¡No! ¿¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a Tweek!? ¡Somos sus amigos, te lo dijo todo a ti y aun así lo defraudaste!

:-¡Marjorine, me confundes con alguien mas!

:-¡No, no estoy loco! ¡Yo lo se! ¡TWEEK ME CONTO TODO KYLE, ERES UN MALDITO, TE ODIO, NUNCA ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA!

Una bofetada y el chico, ahora chica, salió corriendo llorando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:- ¿Qué…?

Lo vio mas extrañado y sorprendido que nunca.

:-Lo que oíste.

:-¿Para que preguntas? ¿Acaso me amas? – Bromeo ligeramente el chico.

:-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Te imaginas que pareja haríamos tu y yo, Já, la peor idiota.

:-Bromeaba Cartman, pero ya hablando en serio, ¿Por qué preguntas?

:-Pues… a alguien le gustan tus jodidos rizos pelirrojos, tu jerseydad y tu judaísmo.

:-¿AH? ¿A quien?

:-Adivina.

A pesar de todos los insultos, peleas y golpizas, se podría decir que entre Eric y Kyle había una relación "Cordial y Amistosa", claro, no por nada muchas de las enfermeras practicantes de hace unos meses los creían parejas.

:-Ammm… ¿Pip?

:-No, eso seria tonto, ¿Quién seria el Uke y quien seria el Seme?

:-¿Uke y Seme? Cartman, en verdad te hiciste muy buen amigo de las enfermeras asiáticas practicantes.

:-Se podría decir, bien sigue adivinando judío.

:-¿Tu? Espero que no.

:-Pues yo también y no.

:-¿Craig?

:-No, es idiota.

:-¿Kenny?

:-El babea por Butters.

:-Claro, ¿Alguna de las enfermeras?

:-Ni tanta suerte Kahl, sigue.

:-¿Gregory?

:-No.

:-¿Thomas?

:-Babea por el idiota, ah, creí que seria divertido, pero no aciertas Kahl.

:-¿…Stan?

:-…

:-…

:-… Hijo de puta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:- ¿Butters?

:-¡Ah!

La chica fue sorprendida por quien menos esperaba.

:-¿Tweek…?

:-Hola Butters, ¿Qué te ocurre amigo?

:-N-no soy B-Butters.

:-Oh…¿Eres Leopold?

:-No.

:-Entonces eres Marjorine ¿Verdad?

:-Si, ¿Me conoces?

:-Si, antes que todo esto pasara, Butters te presento. ¿Tu te acuerdas de eso?

:-S-si, en ese tiempo tuvimos varios problemas.

:-Claro… Butters solía contarme sobre eso.

:-Tweek… - ¿En verdad quería saber? – Todo lo que ocurrió, se lo contaste a Kyle y el no te creyó ¿Verdad? Porque, recuerdo vagamente que eso le dijiste a Butters.

:-Yo le conté todo a Kyle, el era mi confidente, sin ofenderlos a ustedes, fue mi primer amigo y en verdad me sentía bien con el, podía hablar de todo y todo, pero debí suponer que algo así ocurriría. Kyle también tenia sus propios problemas como para que yo le pusiera mas, en parte creo que todo fue mi culpa. Y tu… tu también sufriste con esto Butte… Marjorine.

:-No tanto, claro que Butters y todos nosotros sufrimos por esto… pero no tanto como ustedes dos.

:-¿Bromeas? Ustedes casi mueren, eso fue peor que lo que paso con nosotros.

:-Bueno, cada uno sabe lo que paso, por cierto ¿Has hablado con Kyle?

:-No lo he visto desde ayer, al parecer no esta.

:-lastima que no esta Butters, tal vez el sabe.

:-si…

Y siguieron viendo hacia la nada, sin saber que cierto pelinegro los había escuchado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estaban ahí, ya había pasado unos cuantos minutos, pero ellos aun seguían perplejos.

:-Ella dijo que ese chico Tweek le conto algo a Kyle… - Dijo algo distraído el chico castaño - ¿A que se refería con eso?

:-No lo se Clyde, pero debe ser algo realmente malo.

:-No quiero ser el ave de mal agüero pero…. ¿Y si es algo… intimo, secreto o incluso…Ilegal? – Cuestionaba el chico ingles.

:-No digas eso Gregory, estoy seguro que no es nada de eso.

:-Pero nada es seguro. – Comento el de la boina.

:-Dios, chicos ¿No ven en lo que nos estamos metiendo? – Hablo el rubio.

:-¿En que cosa Kenny? – Pregunto el pequeño de la boina.

:-Esto podría ser algo grande… Pero a la vez podría ser algo malo, como dijo Gregory, ¿Y si es algo muy intimo? No tenemos el derecho de ir y sumergirnos en su vida pasada.

:-Si tenemos el derecho, Craig es nuestro amigo y no debemos permitir que sigua sufriendo, tal vez así el pueda superar sus miedos y todo eso y poder ser normal otra vez, vamos chicos, esto es por nuestro amigo.

De la nada, ahí estaba Thomas junto a Bradlye, animando a todos.

:-Oh, hola Thomas, Bradlye.

:-Hola Pip, como iba diciendo, Craig siempre fue muy bueno con todos nosotros, nos cuido y ayudo a hacer un gran grupo, aunque a veces estemos por separado, pero al final todos somos como una gran familia.

:-Pues si… Thomas tiene razón pero, chicos ¿Esta bien esto? – Cuestiono con sensatez el chico de color.

:-¡Yo digo que si! ¡Craig es un gran amigo, le debemos el favor de hacerlo feliz! – Le apoyo el chico castaño.

:-¡Entonces yo también! – Gritaron ambos contrincantes de amor.

:-Bien, si la mayoría dice que si, entonces… - Kenny se paro – Lo haremos, todos intenten sacarle información a ; Butters, Kyle, Craig y ese chico Tweek.

:- ¿Qué hay de Red? – Todos vieron a Bradlye quien por primera vez hablo – Ella es la autodenominada "Guardiana" de Tweek y los chicos de _"Cigarros y Café Expreso"_ son muy listos, incluso oí que el chico francés esta en el Salón P por ser un Psicópata.

:-De eso te encargarías tu Bradlye – le responde el rubio del Tourette – Tu y yo vigilaremos a esos chicos

Bien chicos perdonen la ausencia, como predije me quede sininternet y pues ahora a mendigar pisto ;-;.

Pero...!Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y mas de mi propiedad y todo el apoyo hacia mi, les prometo actualizar pronto *Cancion para dos* y *Psado Oscuro*.

Saludos: Ylera.


	9. Intermedio I

**Advertencia: Mencion de Sindromes, T.O.C s y mas. Lenguaje vulgar y pensamientos suicidas.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey y Matt, yo solo escribo un fic. De fan para Fans.**

 **Nota: Nota al final.**

 **Intermedio I : Las enfermeras y su diario vivir:**

Como todos los días, era la primera en llegar, amaba su trabajo y por eso daba todo de si misma en cada cosa, por mas insignificante que fuera.

:-Buenos días señor Johnson. – Le saluda la chica pelinegra.

:-Oh, buenos días Directora Testaburger. – Le devuelve el saludo.

:-Señor Johnson me gustaría preguntarle si por casualidad ha encontrado unas llaves, son de la enfermera Lizzy, al parecer las perdió.

:-Uh, no creo haber visto llaves recientemente, pero si las hallo se las entregare.

:-Bien, gracias.

Al llegar a su oficina se prepara un café, luego se pone a ver entre los archivos de los nuevos pacientes, todo bien hasta ahora.

El Salón N sigue bien, el Salón P ha tenido varias mejorías, tiene que pagarles a las chicos y chicos, la próxima visita será en dos meses, el nuevo chef llegara hoy, los voluntarios que la Secundaria de South Park les brindaría llegarían en unos días, la doctora nueva… esa tal Shelley llegaría mañana en la tarde si la lluvia que había en Denver no la retrasaba, si todo bien.

:-mmmm…

Algo capta su atención, como siempre.

Es el expediente de su ex amante Stanley, la revisa sin pensarlo, como siempre.

:-Dios… en verdad te amo Stan…

Ella en verdad amaba al chico, pero seria una gran mancha en su reputación si se enteraran de la "Amistad" que sostenía con el pelinegro, por eso termino con él, pero le dolía el poco tacto que tuvo el chico con ella, claro que sabia que tenia Síndrome de Asperger pero no esperaba que fuera tanto así.

También, aunque fingiera mucho, le dolía ver como este se había enamorado legítimamente de alguien… del chico Misofóbico, ella misma había dado el paso para que compartieran habitación, pues creía que a Kyle le haría bien, pero no esperaba esto, en verdad que no. Extrañaba los besos, caricias y jugueteos que tenia con Stan, y aunque nunca llegaron a consumir el acto, en verdad lo amaba.

Y así siguió durante un tiempo, llorando, lamentándose y dándose ánimos para seguir adelante, hasta que alguna de las enfermeras llegara.

Wendy en verdad era fuerte por seguir así, pensándolo mas, tal ves si aceptaría tener una cita con el enfermero Jason.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

:-¡Y si hubieras ido, te lo juro, había unos zapatos tan lindos, eran rojos brillantes con un adornado de rosa en medio y Por Dios, estaban a una súper mega oferta! – Comentaba la rubia a su amiga.

:-Me lo imagino Bebe, pero en serio, el chico del Hospital General que queda en la calle 13 esta bien guapo y obvio que no iba dejar ir una oportunidad como esa. – Le respondía Lizzy.

:-Pues yo no me quedo atrás, ¿Han visto aquel vestido de la tienda "The Little Cute Girl", ese color melocotón con bordes dorados y escote en V? – Preguntó Heidi.

:-¿La de la diseñadora Andrea Kalos, la mas grande e importante de toda Norteamérica y parte de Europa? – Pregunta emocionada la doctora Nichole.

:-Ese mismo, pues verán que mi lindo novio me lo compro para regalo de nuestro aniversario.

:-¡Ahhhhhh! – Todas gritaron emocionadas y felices por su amiga.

Las enfermeras en verdad que eran unidas, todos habían ido a la misma escuela y aunque parecieran ser un montón de lindas chicas tontas, la realidad es que ellas se habían graduado con honores y todo, eran en verdad brillantes a su manera y amaban su trabajo, también estaban mas que agradecidas con la Directora Wendy, ella era quien les dio la oportunidad de trabajar, claro, que fuera una gran amiga de Bebe también ayudo.

:-Buenas chicas. – Saludo Red.

:-Buenos días Red. –Respondieron a coro.

Todas callaron mientras la seguían con la vista, tomo una taza y se sirvió café y se retiro hacia el Salón P, exactamente a la habitación P-28.

:-Si sigue así terminara mal. – Comento la enfermera Ferrari.

:-Yo he oído que le tiene ganas al rubiecito ese. – Dijo coqueta Lexus.

:-¡Oh! Vamos chicas, no se creerán los chismes tontos de Jason, Mercedes y Pocket ¿Verdad?

Todas vieron a Nichole.

:-Bebe, tu eres la mejor amiga de Wendy, ¿Has averiguado algo? – Pregunto la doctora Heidi.

:-Pues la verdad es que si, cuando estábamos el lunes pasado arreglando papelería de los voluntarios que nos van a mandar pronto, me encontré con el archivo de Red, estaba leyendo unas cosas, como su nombre, padres, edad, genero, donde nació, donde estudio, esas cosas ya saben ustedes. – Todas asintieron – Pero lo que me llamo la atención es que en familiares salió el nombre de uno de los pacientes.

Los ojos petrificados y caras pálidas le dieron a entender que estaban mas que asombradas.

:-¿¡Y quien es!? – Pregunto Leslie mientras entraba junto a Jason, Pocket y Mercedes.

:-Uh, tu no eres bienvenida a esta platica Leslie.

:-Oh vamos Heidi, cuéntenme.

:-Bien, pero no se lo digan a Red o Wendy ¿Vale? – Dijo la doctora.

:-Vale.

:-Bien como decía – acomodo su cabello – encontré el nombre de nada mas y nada menos que Craig Tucker.

:-¡No jodas! – Gritaron Ferrari, Lexus y Nichole.

:-Si, es la verdad, al parecer son primos maternos o paternos, no leí bien esa parte, quería seguir averiguando pero en ese momento ¡Bam! – Choco sus puños – apareció Wendy.

:-Oh carajo, ¿Qué te dijo? – Le pregunto entusiasmada Heidi.

:-Pues me pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí y yo le dije que debía cuidarse de quienes contrata, ella me miro y me pregunto que porque esa advertencia, yo le dije que si no era idiota, que Red tenia a un familiar aquí y que era Craig Tucker, el chico de las vendas. Ella me contesto con que ya lo sabia, que al parecer la contrato porque bueno, no era por su primo ni que lo quisiese o que deseara cuidarlo, si no que es por el extraño chico del Salón P, exactamente el P-28.

:-Dios… ¿Y que mas paso? – Cuestiono Jason.

:-Pues resulta que al parecer Craig fue algo con este chico Ammm… Tweek Tweak.

:-¿El chico rubio con tics que siempre anda con la chica Biggle? Dios, el protegido de Red, ahora tiene sentido. – Dijo Lexus.

:-¿Y que mas? – Preguntaron la mayoría.

:-Pues como dije, fue algo con Craig y eso lo llevo a como esta ahora él y Craig, creo Red conocía sobre eso y quiso evitarlo pero no pudo y pues creo se culpa de todo eso pues la otra vez le pregunte si se sentía culpable y me respondió que algo así.

:-Pobre chica… - Todos callaron y nadie tomo el asunto nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lagrimas.

Si alguien la hubiera visto así hubieran supuesto que era una mujer triste por algún familiar o algo así, teniendo en cuenta que no tenia su uniforme aun.

Le dolía saber que sus grandes amigas y compañeras de trabajo ya superan lo que paso.

 _"…_ _Quiso evitarlo pero no pudo y pues creo se culpa de todo pues la otra vez le pregunte si se sentía culpable y me respondió que si…"_

¿Cómo no culparse? Sabia todo, pero fingió demencia, o tal vez era por los grandes males deseados antes al rubio, o la estrategia perfecta para poder evitar sufrir el rechazo de amor. Si, lo admitía, amaba a Craig Tucker y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver muerto a Tweek Tweak, pero luego de lo que ocurrió, se culpo.

Ella lo deseó siempre, ella siempre pidió eso, ella siempre anhelo ver su cuerpo en un ataúd, ella ocasiono aquella pelea, ella siempre fue culpable de todo.

Agradecía que Wendy le permitiese trabajar ahí, entro con la excusa de "Ayudar" a su amado primito, pero solo ella y Wendy sabia que lo hacia para saldar su deuda con Tweek, ella lo metió en todo esto, ella debía arreglarlo.

Era joven, estúpida, malcriada, idiota, una completa estúpida sin corazón, una puta malnacida.

Y ahora que Craig y Tweek han vuelto ha hablarse no se quedara con los brazos cruzados viendo como vuelve a morir su amigo de cabello electrizante. Tampoco como el amor de su vida sufre.

No, esa Red ha muerto, murió el día que Craig intento suicidarse y Tweek fue internado en el Hospital General.

Y si ella puede hacer algo para evitar daños aun mas graves, lo hará. Cueste lo que cueste. Con eso en mente se dirigió por fin a la habitación 28 en el Salón P.


End file.
